With the implementation of self-driving and advanced driver-assistance systems in vehicles, a vehicle operator will be free from paying constant attention to driving. This will allow the vehicle operator to focus his attention on other activities such as reading, consuming infotainment, etc. However, partial attention to surroundings and vehicle operation may still be desired or required. This is especially the case just prior to when the driver should take over manual control (e.g., when approaching an off ramp or an accident site).